Three Days
by jade254
Summary: Modern AU After the recent death of their parents, Elsa has lost her Christmas spirit and her relationship with Anna is strained. Then, on Christmas eve, Anna is killed in a tragic accident. Devastated, Elsa is visited by an angel who grants her the chance to relive the past three days in attempt to give her sister the best Christmas ever, and maybe even change her fate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I appreciate everyone who responded to my request. In light of that, it seems most were in favor of a rewrite.**

**For anyone who didn't agree, then I'm sorry, but if I was having problems with the current storyline then I wouldn't have continued writing it, period.**

**As I already mentioned, the plot will be the same, but I won't be having the Weselton plotline occuring this time around. There maybe some other changes made, but nothing really significant.**

**As before, Elsa will start off rather grumpy and mean in this fic and probably will be a little OOC, but of course she will lighten up big time later in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

**Monday December 1st.**

Snow was falling lightly outside the small apartment that twenty two year old Anna Winters shared with her older sister, Elsa. This morning in particular, the young redhead was full of Christmas spirit. Her turquoise eyes flashed with excitement as she breezed into the living room singing her favorite Christmas song.

"Must you really be so jolly? and what's with the Christmas tunes already?" Twenty five year old Elsa Winters questioned from where she was slumped over the kitchen table.

The redhead twirled around in front of her rather grumpy sibling. "Elsa, it's December first and the rules clearly state that Christmas songs are now officially allowed. But what's even more exciting is...I start my new job today. So, I wanted to ask. How do I look?"

Tapping a pen rhythmically against the oak surface, the blonde merely uttered, "you look...good."

Anna sighed heavily. "Elsa. You're not even looking."

The platinum blonde, who was too pre-occupied with sifting through a pile of bills, gritted her teeth in frustration. "Anna! Do you have any idea how busy I am right now? these bills are not going to pay themselves."

Anna plopped into a chair opposite her sister. "It would have only taken a second of your time just to look. And I thought you wanted me to get a job, so I can help out around here."

Elsa eased back in her chair, before glancing up momentarily, finally noting, in her opinion, her sister's ridiculous appearance. "Well...you certainly look good as an Elf. There, see. I looked, and I even gave to you a compliment. Happy now?"

"Actually, I believe in the job description, the correct term that they used was Santa's helper."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Elf, Santa's helper, what's the difference? you're still going to be spending all day dealing with noisy, screaming children, waiting in line for hours, to tell a fake man in a red suit and white beard what ridiculously overpriced toy they just have to have this year."

"You know, Elsa. Once upon a time, you used to believe in Santa Claus. As a matter of fact, I vaguely remember, every Christmas eve, you would attempt to stay awake all night, just to catch a glimpse of him."

Elsa briefly huffed. "Well...that was until, I realized that Mom and Dad had been lying to us our entire childhoods."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a lie. Besides, what is so wrong about that? did it change anything? are you so damaged because of that one untruth?" Anna argued.

"No. It's just wrong to lie to children."

"Well, whatever you think. My job still sounds rather fun," the redhead countered. "I mean, c'mon. It certainly beats being sat in a stuffy office building all day long, filing boring paperwork."

"For your information, my job is quite fulfilling. And whether I like it or not, it keeps a roof over our heads and it pays the bills...but more importantly, I don't have to listen to Christmas music blaring everywhere I turn," the blonde retorted.

Anna stood up and stepped behind Elsa, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling against her neck. "Come on Elsa, don't be such a humbug. Remember how this used to be our favorite time of the year."

"Yes, well not this year, Anna," Elsa snapped.

Anna withdrew her arms, and moved around to face her sister directly, her face full of confusion and dismay. "Wait, what? what do you mean, not this year?"

"We're not celebrating Christmas this year," Elsa declared in a firm tone. "After all, it's nothing but an overhyped, commercilized holiday full of spoilt, greedy people. Besides, this time of year only reminds me of how much I miss Mom and Dad."

Anna's heart sank. "So, we're not celebrating Christmas at all?"

"Yes, that's right," Elsa declared.

"That is so...unfair. I miss Mom and Dad too. But I'm sure they wouldn't want us to be miserable. They'd want us to celebrate it as we've always done before. And that means keeping to the tradition of decorating a massive Christmas tree, hanging the decorations and stuffing our faces with as much turkey as we can possibly eat."

"I don't want a tree...or hang decorations...or even eat turkey," Elsa stated, eyes downcast.

Bewildered, Anna furrowed her brow as she reached across and took her sister's hand. "You _don't_ really mean that, do you?"

Elsa's eyes hardened. "Yes I do. Nothing is ever going to be the same without Mom and Dad being here with us."

Genuine confusion shot through the redhead. "Well, maybe you just need to focus on what you do have and not what you don't have."

"And what's that?" Elsa inquired.

Anna chuckled, whilst stating the obvious. "Me, of course. Look. We only have each other, Elsa. We have to make everyday count."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to change my mind."

Choking back a sob, Anna squeezed her sister's hand tighter. "Please Elsa, you can't do this. This is my home too. And I want to celebrate Christmas."

Distress was overcome with fury as Elsa knocked Anna's hand aside and sprang to her feet. "Enough Anna!" the blonde then scooped up the paperwork, and filed it away. "Just let it go!"

"No, I won't let it go," Anna spat, summoning enough courage to oppose her sister's decision. "I'm determined to put some festive in you yet, Elsa."

As Elsa strutted towards her bedroom, she turned around to face her sister with a venemous glare. "I'd like to see you try."

Her sister's icy cold stare may have been intimidating to most people, but not to Anna. "Is that a challenge then?" she questioned loudly as she stood outside her sister's now locked door."

"Just go away Anna," came the older woman's reponse.

Anna cursed under her breath, before turning on her heels, grabbing her coat and then piling out the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry that this chapter is rather short, but I just wanted to get it posted.  
**

**Before I continue, I would like to send a message to guest reviewer: Danazia Gray. I appreciate that you may like this story, but your reviews contribute nothing to the story. Your constant reminders to update are frustrating. I'm not going to write any faster. The chapter is finished when it's finished not before. I'm glad you're sticking with the story, but please just be patient and stop hounding me.**

**With that said onto the chapter.**

****Warning: minor use of bad language****

**Thursday December 4th.**

Elsa glanced at her watch as she impatiently sat in a queue of rush hour traffic. Crawling along at snail speed was not Elsa's idea of fun. Ideally, she should have been home by now. But when Anna had text her that afternoon, pleading with her sister to give her a ride home from work, she had foolishly agreed. Now though, she was seriously regretting her decision with a passion. If it wasn't for her having to drive miles across town, she would have been enjoying a long, hot, luxurious bubble bath.

Finally, almost thirty minutes later, she found herself on a stretch of road where she was able to weave her way in and out of the heavy traffic with ease. However, just to add to her annoyance, rain began to pelt against the windscreen, causing limited visibility. _Damnit!_

Fumbling in her bag for her cellphone so she could at least text Anna, her eyes left the road momentarily, until a loud horn blared and she was forced to glance up. A set of bright headlights almost blinded her and she had to swerve to narrowly avoid a collision with an oncoming truck.

Elsa gripped the steering wheel, panting heavily. _To hell with this. I'm probably going to be too late now anyway._ Once fully in control of her vehicle, Elsa turned her attention back to her phone, cursing when the screen was blank. She tapped the screen, pressed all the buttons, but still nothing. _Sorry Anna, but it looks like you're going to need to make your own way home._

As soon as Elsa arrived at the apartment, she rushed straight to her bedroom where she flung off her coat, kicked off her shoes and then proceeded to run herself a bath.

Lowering herself into the tub, she lit a few fragranced candles and relaxed. Elsa must have been too busy running more hot water and singing to herself, that she never heard the front door open.

* * *

"Elsa? Elsa, are you home?" Anna yelled as she entered the apartment. There were no lights on, so the redhead assumed that her sister wasn't home yet. Peering back out into the hallway, she proceeded to invite her guest in.

"It's okay, Kristoff. It's safe to come in. My sister's not home yet."

The tall, stocky blond man hesitantly followed. "Um...are you sure this is going to be okay with your sister? like... you know, when she does get home. I don't want to feel like I'm intruding or anything."

Anna waved him off. "Don't be silly, of course it's okay. I mean, why wouldn't it be? Afterall, she's the once who decided to ditch me. She should be grateful that you came to my rescue. Now, why don't you sit down and I'll go get us something to drink."

Whilst Kristoff sat there nervously awaiting Anna's return, his eyes flitted around the small, but rather cozy living room. It was so orderly, not to mention so pristine clean, that he could not see one speck of dust anywhere. There was a large tv, a coffee table, shelves filled with numerous books, and on the wall was a large portrait of who he imagined was Anna's parents.

He hadn't heard her talk about them much, except that they had died quite recently. It was one of the reasons why he felt like he had something in common with the adorable redhead. They were both orphans.

Elsa stepped out of the bath and reached for the towel. Once completely dried, she wrapped the towel around her body and exited the bathroom. Strolling down the hallway, she was completely oblivious to the giggling emanating from the living room, until she walked in to find her baby sister in a rather compromising position with none other then a complete stranger.

"ANNA!"

Embarrassed and stunned at the same time, Anna lifted her off of Kristoff, blushing bright red, whilst furiously pulling down her top. "Elsa, I didn't realize you were home."

Kristoff was even more shocked and tumbled off the couch, before scrambling to his feet and looking equally as red.

"That much is clear," Elsa hissed angrily.

Kristoff nervously extended his hand, trying desperately not to stare at the rather alluring figure in front of him, scantily clad in nothing but a towel. "Y-You must be Elsa."

Ignoring his expression of courtesy, Elsa turned to Anna, gripping the towel tighter in an attempt to protect her modesty. "Who's this?!"

Anna manouvered up alongside her friend, before introducing him. "Elsa, this is Kristoff. We work together, and guess what? he volunteers at the homeless shelter too."

"I don't care what his name is. I just want to know what he's doing here?" Elsa demanded, using a rather rude tone.

The redhead replied in more of a shaky voice then intended. "W-Well... I-I invited him." It was then she realized that she shouldn't be the one who was being made to feel guilty here. Her voice suddenly took on a much harsher tone. "Actually, you should really be thanking him. After you failed to show up this evening, Kristoff offered to give me a ride home."

"Yes, I just bet he did," Elsa replied rather condescendingly. "And I wonder what else he offered you."

"Elsa!" Anna scolded. "Kristoff is my friend."

The blonde spun around to face Kristoff, glaring at him with a steely gaze. "I think you'd better go."

Anna immediately came to his defence. "No Elsa. You have no right to tell him to leave. I live here too. I should at least be able to have friends over."

"Enough Anna!" Elsa really didn't have the energy to argue with her sister tonight.

Kristoff inched his way towards the door. He knew it wasn't his place to get involved in a family feud. "It's fine, Anna. I'd better be going anyway. I'll catch you at the homeless shelter tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry, Kristoff," Anna apologized as she opened the door to let him out.

"No worries, Goodnight Anna."

After Kristoff had left, Anna whipped around to face her sister, absolutely fuming. "Why do you always have to scare my friends away!"

"I'm not having strange men in this apartment, especially one who has his paws all over you. You should know better after the last several disastrous relationships. You know, the ones where I've been left to pick up the pieces."

"He is not like that! and he did not have his paws all over me! we had like one kiss. You're being over dramatic."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Am I? because it looked like you two were about to share more then just a kiss."

"We were not! God Elsa, I'm not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Anna. Men like him are only after one thing."

The redhead instantly had to suppress the urge to slap her sister. "What do you mean, men like him? You don't even know him!"

"I know his type," she countered bitterly.

"I find that hard to believe, considering you're the biggest prude I know. You've probably never even kissed a man, let alone been intimate with one. I mean, who could love a cold and frigid bitch like you!"

Elsa was mortified at her sister's choice of words. "How dare you! take that back!"

"I'm sorry...that was...totally uncalled for...I didn't mean that...I'm sorry." Anna sulked away, knowing she had said quite enough. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Elsa half thought about going after her sister, but then decided to let things cool down between them. Instead, she turned on some calming music, and slumped down into the couch. After several minutes, her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

Later that evening, Anna creeped out of her room, wanting to apologize further for her outlandish behavior earlier. But upon entry into the living room, she found that her sister was already in a peaceful slumber. Anna went to the closet to fetch a blanket and draped it over the sleeping blonde.

Before returning to her room, Anna hovered over her sister and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry Elsa...Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but I've been working on my other stories too. **

**Oh and as I'm fed up with guest reviewers contributing nothing to the story , but the disheartening comments to hurry and update. I shall not be listening to you anymore. **

**As I have already mentioned several times, I update when I can. I will not rush just to satisfy impatient readers.**

**Thank you to those that have waited patiently...I appreciate it.**

**Now, I've decided to bring Hans in as Elsa's co-worker. For now, he will be just a friend. **

**Please continue to review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.  
**

**Friday December 5th.**

Elsa awoke the next morning to the sound of Anna's cheerful singing and the smell of something delicious cooking. She lazily sauntered towards the kitchen area to find her sister busy preparing breakfast.

"Elsa. I'm so glad you're up. I made us breakfast. Freshly cooked eggs, and your favorite, chocolate pancakes, just the way you like them."

The blonde yawned, before responding with a hint of guilt. "You really shouldn't have bothered. I need to be at the office early today."

"C'mon Elsa," Anna whined. "We always have breakfast together. You say it's the most important meal of the day. And...well, I thought it would give us a chance to talk about last night."

Elsa huffed at the irritating reminder of their recent little spat over Anna's latest love interest. "There's nothing to talk about. I think I've already made it quite clear what I expect of you, whilst you're living under this roof."

Anna slammed the plate she was holding down onto the countertop. "You are so mean! And what are you talking about, what you expect of me?! Am I simply a child to you, Elsa? Because you're sure treating me like one!"

"Oh for the love of God, Anna! You decide to entertain a complete stranger in our home, but I'm the bad guy. You don't know anything about this man. For all you know, he could be a thief, a rapist...or a serial killer. When will you learn to start taking some responsibilty for your own actions?"

Anna almost choked at her sister's ludicrous accusation. "Kristoff, a serial killer? No way. He maybe a little gruff and uncivilized at times, but I can assure you, he's completely ordinary."

"Well that's what they said about Ted Bundy. And how many women did he butcher and kill?"

Anna winced at the thought. "I don't know. But Kristoff is not any Ted Bundy. He's a harmless teddy bear. Now please can you stop with this talk of serial killers. It's scaring me."

"Appearances can be deceptive, Anna. Just remember that," Elsa exclaimed, before stalking from the kitchen and into the bathroom where she turned the shower on. The door was then promptly shut, leaving Anna visibly angered and upset.

The redhead opened the trash bin and emptied the cooked eggs and pancakes into it, before pouring her sister's freshly prepared camomile tea down the sink. Whipping out her cell, she quickly texted Kristoff, imploring that he meet her at the local coffee shop before work. The strongest expresso they sold was the only cure for her stress right now.

Once she had received a reply, the redhead made her way towards the living room to grab her bag and coat. Without so much as a goodbye, Anna then stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Ugh! the blatant nerve of that woman!" Anna ranted to Kristoff, as the two friends slipped into an empty booth at the quaint little coffee shop. "Is it really too much to ask for her to eat breakfast with me?!"

Kristoff had never seen the redhead so fired up over something which he thought was rather trivial. So he thought questioning her in a more soothing tone would be best right about now.

"Calm down, feisty pants. Now, let me get this straight? You're mad at Elsa, because she wouldn't eat breakfast with you? I thought you were angry with her after what happened last night?"

Anna knew Kristoff wouldn't understand. "I am, But the problem is, the breakfast thing is something we do all the time. It's like our morning ritual. However, lately she's been so preoccupied with work and stuff, she hardly finds time for me anymore. And then of course there was last night. She's never lashed out at me like that before."

The blond sympathized with Anna's plight. "That's why sometimes I'm glad I don't have siblings. At least, I don't think I do."

Anna agreed wholeheartedly. "You're lucky. You live alone. It must be nice having no-one telling you what to do every five minutes. I mean, Elsa is so controlling. Don't get me wrong. I love her, but we're not the same. I just don't know why she feels she has a right to run my life. Sometimes, she acts more like my Mother, then my big sister."

Kristoff shrugged, before trying to offer up a reasonable explanation. "Maybe she feels like it's her job or something. It must have been difficult, suddenly having to take on such a responsible role, just like that...with no preparation."

Anna sighed heavily. "Probably. I guess she did take our parents deaths a lot harder then I thought she would. And I understand that she misses them...but I miss them too."

The rugged blond reached his hand across the table and slipped a hand over hers. "I know how you feel."

"But at least you've always known you were an orphan. It's not like you ever knew your parents. You can't exactly miss what you've never had."

Kristoff yanked his hand away, a little offended by her choice of words. "Oh, but I do miss them Anna. I mean my adopted family were a nice bunch, but I still think about my real parents, almost everyday. I think about where they might be right now. What kind of people are they? Why did they give me up?"

Anna's face flushed bright red. _Darn it! __Did I have go and be so insensitive? Now my careless words have hurt him._ "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Kristoff dismissed her attempt at an apology. "It's okay. You're right. You knew your parents for all of your child and adoloscent life."

"Have you ever thought of looking for them? There's a place on the internet, you know," Anna suggested.

"I thought about it...once, but then I wondered, if I'm better off not knowing. They didn't want me then..why would they care now? And besides, it's not like they've come looking for me either."

Anna gave him a genuine smile, full of warmth. "Don't think that way, Kristoff. I'd give anything to see my parents again. You really don't know what you have, until it's gone."

Glancing down at his watch, Kristoff hadn't realized the time. "Dang it! Is that the time? We best be getting to work."

* * *

Breezing into the office that morning, Elsa was feeling rather heavy hearted. Approaching her desk, she flicked on the switch to her computer and waited for it to power up. Once loaded, the blonde checked her work emails and the morning memo, thankful there was nothing of great interest.

She was just about to sit down and make herself comfortable, when a hand tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around sharply.

"Seriously, Hans? You scared me half to death."

Her co-worker, Hans Westergard chuckled. "Whoa, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wasn't actually expecting you to be in so early today."

Elsa managed a half-smile. "Yes well, duty calls. And I think I'd rather be here, then at home."

"Is everything alright?" He prompted, hoping Elsa didn't think he was being too nosy.

"I'm fine," she hissed.

Hans wasn't convinced. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The blonde gritted her teeth. "I said I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine," he pushed. "C'mon, Elsa. You should know me by now. I make it my job to watch you. So I certainly know when something is bothering you."

Elsa rolled her eyes, before lowering her gaze to the floor. Hans was right, something was bothering her. "It's complicated."

Hans flashed her a devilshly handsome smile. "I like complicated."

Elsa was still unsure. Afterall, the two hardly ever spoke to each other. The only time Hans interacted with her was if he wanted to make some perverted joke at her expense. Was she really sure she wanted to express her insecurities to a man like this? Then again, for once, he did seem genuinely concerned.

"I sort of had a fight with my sister. I'm doing my best to take care of her, but it just seems that everything I do is wrong."

"Wow, I know how you feel. I have twelve older brothers and whilst growing up, I tried so hard for them to like me. But whatever I did, it was never good enough. Even now, I'm not particularly close to any of them."

"Anna and I used to be really close. But lately, it feels like I'm drifting further and further away from her. Things were going fine, until I mentioned I didn't want to celebrate Christmas this year."

Hans raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to celebrate Christmas?!"

The blonde shot him a glare. "Do you have a problem with that too?"

Her co-worker held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "No, of course not. It's just...doesn't that seem a bit harsh?"

"I don't think you've lost one parent, let alone two. So don't dictate to me about being harsh."

Hans realized he had probably said enough, so he walked back to his desk, and sank down in his chair, pretending to get on with his work.

The silence was deafeaning, the atmosphere now rather uncomfortable, yet neither seemed willing to break the ice. Finally, Hans was just about to apologize when Elsa was approached by Duke Weselton, their boss.

"Ahh, Miss Winters. Could I please see you in my office?" The small, vertically challenged, mustached man announced.

A knot promptly formed in her stomach. _This is it. I'm obviously being fired._

As the blonde nervously entered Weselton's office, her heart was thudding in her chest. She was well aware of how many sick days she had been forced to take these past three months. _With no job, how will I possibly support myself...and Anna?_

Her boss gestured towards an empty chair. "Miss winters, please, take a seat."

Once she was sat comfortably, hands clasped tightly together in her lap, the older man settled into his large chair behind his oversized desk.

"Now Miss Winters, where shall I begin? First, let me start by saying, I know things have been quite difficult for you lately, what with your parents tragic deaths. I am also aware that you've have a tough time at home recently."

"Mr Weselton..please. I'm sorry if I've been a little...less dedicated lately. It's just..."

Weselton raised his hand to interrupt her. "Miss winters, please let me finish. Recently, I was approached by one of our buyers from our European factory. He was rather inpressed with your ideas on the new ice-cream flavors. And he has already expressed a keen interest in you working for him. The most important part of the job would be overseeing the running of the factory and taking care of the marketing strategies and all that business."

Elsa was astonished at the news. "That is...excellent. I'd love to. Wait, did you say Europe?"

Her boss nodded. "Yes I did. Norway in fact. Obviously, I said I would need to discuss it with you first, but an opportunity doesn't come along like this very often. I've been assured that you would get your own office...a company car, a small apartment completely paid for, free traveling expenses, but more importantly a much bigger salary."

Butterflies fluttered wildly in her tummy as she gazed at her boss dreamily. This definitely was an opportunity of a lifetime - she knew it. But there was only thing holding her back and that was Anna.

"But what about my sister? I can't just leave her."

"I'm not expecting you to leave her. Your sister is welcome to accompany you. Look, I understand that this is a big decision. But I firmly believe this is a real good business venture."

As much as the blonde would have liked to say yes right that second. She realized there was still a lot to consider. "Can I at least have some time to think about it?" Elsa questioned.

"I'll need an answer before the Christmas break," he replied firmly.

As Elsa left his office, she was reeling with excitement. She really wanted this. _But what about Anna? Would she agree to come with me? _The more she thought about it, the more the blonde realized that a move could be just what they needed right now. A fresh start, just the two of them. With a bigger pay check she could really provide for her sister. _It's settled. I'm going to take this job and Anna will have no choice but to come with me._

* * *

**_A/N More to come...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to those still sticking with me. I am sorry for the delay with the chapter... but I do have to deal with life and all that jazz **

**The name Isabella is inspired by my own daughter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

With a new job prospect looming on the horizon, Elsa had never anticpated getting home so quickly. Her boss had even permitted her to leave the office an hour early, so the blonde had taken this opportunity to do a little grocery shopping. She had decided to whip Anna up a delicious meal for when she arrived home from work.

After their little disagreement that morning, Elsa hoped they could patch things up. It would also serve as the perfect opportunity to announce her exciting news. She couldn't wait to see the look on her sister's face when she told her that in just over a months time they both could be living in a new country, experiencing a completely different way of life.

_She's going to be so excited._

Piling through the door, Elsa dumped her shopping bags on the kitchen countertop, quickly changed into something more comfortable and then started preparing the food. Cooking wasn't exactly her speciality. Usually her sister took care of mealtimes, but this was an important occasion.

_Make an effort, Elsa. For Anna._

The blonde glanced at the clock, noting it was just after seven. Any moment now, Anna would be walking through that door. The oven pinged, signaling dinner was finally ready. After scooting around to lay the table, Elsa then carved the pork, dished out the vegetables and scooped the sweet potato, before lastly pouring two glasses of red wine. She had just put the finishing touches to it when her cellphone bleeped, alerting her to a text message.

Elsa scurried over to her phone and read the screen.

**Spending the evening with Kristoff, be home by 11 don't wait up xx**

Elsa sighed in annoyance, before slamming the phone back down. _I can't believe it! __That's the last time I try to do anything nice for that ungrateful brat ever again! _She picked up Anna's plate of food and emptied it into the trash. After eating alone, Elsa loaded up the dishwasher, then sank into the couch and consumed the entire bottle of wine_ \- _alone.

* * *

"Elsa's going to kill me," Anna muttered to herself as raced along the hallway to the apartment. She hadn't checked the time, but she knew she was late - really late. Punctuality was never her strong suit, but lateness was one of Elsa's pet peeves. Of course, her sister was just picture perfect. Sometimes she wondered how Elsa was always able to keep her life so well under control.

Breathless, Anna burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late."

However, it seemed Elsa was not satisfied with her apology. As a matter of fact, she was seething. Although the blonde was utterly exhausted and bereft of energy, not to mention her head was spinning, she still saw fit to scold her baby sister.

"What time do you call this?! It's almost midnight."

Anna stopped to explain, defending herself explicitly. "Um...I know, I'm really sorry. But I was having such an amazing time at Kristoff's that I totally forgot the time."

"Well _I_ was totally sick with worry. How did you get home? Did you walk?"

Anna shook her head. "No, Kristoff gave me a ride."

Elsa raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Really? Does that simpleton even hold a drivers license?"

Anna's turquoise eyes widened in horror, and her mouth dropped open. "Elsa! Is it really necessary to sass Kristoff like that?"

"It is when that's my honest opinion of him. Come on, Anna. You could do a lot better then that uneducated peasant who seems to lack basic hygiene and lives in a trailer."

The redhead was mortified at her sister's indignant behavior. "That is so mean. Kristoff may lack a high IQ, and he may not live in a castle, but he is kind and funny and I happen to like him...and I enjoy his company very much."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That much is obvious. I mean, why else would you blow me off to spend time with that neanderthal?"

Anna stared at her sister in shock. "Elsa, seriously. Have you been drinking?! Because this is definitely not you."

"As matter of fact, yes. I indulged in a bottle of wine, which funnily enough I originally planned to share with you...over dinner. But then you decided to stay out with Kristberg and I was forced to eat all by myself."

Her sister sure knew how to make her feel guilty. "You never said you were making me dinner. Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. But I did have a really good time. Kristoff plays this instrument called a lute and he played me this great tune and sang me a really nice song about his dog. Then we spent the rest of the evening hanging Christmas decorations. _Some_ _people_ actually want to get into the festive spirit. And look, he even had a few spare so I'm going to hang some in my room." Anna then spun around and walked off down the hall.

Elsa chased after her. "Wait! I thought I said no decorations, or did you not hear me correctly?"

"Oh no, I heard you just fine," Anna countered. "But it's my room and I can do what I like."

"Well this is my apartment and what I say goes," Elsa argued.

"I think you mean our apartment. I do help pay the rent, you know!"

"Pfft! If you can call your measly share contributing," Elsa reminded her in a harsh tone

The redhead whirled around angrily. "Wait, what?! That's not my fault. You earn more money then me!"

Elsa bit her lip nervously. "Well...perhaps then you should have studied harder and not have had your head in the clouds all the time. Mother and Father didn't pay for private education so you can play dress up and parade around a shopping mall."

"It's just temporary! God Elsa, why are you so horrid? Did I do something terrible to you in another life? Look, I don't have to listen to this. I'm going to bed. Beside's, I've got an early start at the homeless shelter tomorrow."

The blonde folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry Anna, but you can't visit the shelter tomorrow. We have something important to discuss and it can't wait. I was hoping to talk to you about it this evening, but obviously there now has to be a change of plan."

Anna glanced at her sister, completely crestfallen. "But what about the shelter? They only have a handful of volunteers and we're trying to raise money to buy some of the children Christmas presents."

"I think they'll survive without Mother Teresa and her bleeding heart for at least one day."

The redhead was reeling at Elsa's lack of empathy. "You're really insensitive. Mom and Dad did not raise us this way. And I know it's probably just the drink talking...but right now, I'm ashamed to call you my sister."

* * *

**Saturday, December 6th.**

The next morning, Elsa's head was pounding as she struggled out of bed. Sauntering to the bathroom, she popped two aspirin, before looking at herself in the mirror. _Thank God it's Saturday. I feel like I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson._

After taking a long, refreshing shower, Elsa returned to her room. As she passed by Anna's room, she decided to give her lazy sister a wake-up call, by knocking loudly on her door. "Anna? Hey Anna, are you awake? Come on sleepy head, rise and shine."

Hearing no response, the blonde shrugged, before walking back to the kitchen to grab a much needed coffee. But by ten thirty, Anna still hadn't emerged from her room.

Stalking back down the hall, Elsa now pounded on the door. "Anna, come on! Get your butt out of bed. I really have to tell you something." More then frustrated at being ignored, she pushed the door open and peered in, only to find her sister's bed along with her entire room completely empty.

_I knew it! _Elsa had come to the annoying conclusion that Anna must have snuck out early. And she knew exactly where she had gone. That damn homeless shelter.

Driving through this part of town gave Elsa the heebie-jeebies. She immediately rolled up her windows and made sure the doors were securely locked, especially when she noticed a street gang loitering on the street corner. For some reason, she was nervously anticipating them to be potential carjackers...or worse.

Turning into yet another rather deserted street, Elsa thankfully noticed the homeless shelter up ahead. _Helping Hand. This must be the place. I think I can recall Anna saying that name once or twice._

As Elsa walked precariously towards the entrance, she noticed there were two ruffians outside having a smoke. _Pfft!_ C_an't afford basic living essentials, but can afford cigarettes..go figure._

When Elsa stepped inside, her stomach churned with the odor. She also shuddered at how overcrowded this place was. There were so many men, women and children.

Looking around aimlessly, she finally spotted Anna, accompanied by Kristoff. They were both seemingly practising Christmas carols with a group of children. Suddenly, a young girl of at least five or six grabbed her hand.

The child stared up at Elsa with a toothless grin. "Hello, I'm Isabella."

Nervously, Elsa gazed down at the scruffily dressed child, sporting pink rosy cheeks and two messy braids. She somewhat reminded her of Anna when she was that age. "Um...Hi."

"Are you an angel?" Isabella asked curiously.

Elsa froze. She never quite knew how to respond to children. "Do I look like an angel?"

Isabella giggled. "Yes. You look like a beautiful angel. All you need is some wings."

"Thankyou. But you know angels aren't real, right?"

With those simple words, the young child burst into tears, causing the blonde to panic slightly.

Thankfully, she was rescued when a clean-shaven, rather well dressed man jogged across and began comforting the sobbing girl. After Isabella had calmed down enough, he instructed her to go and practise her singing with the others. The rather handsome man then turned his attention to Elsa, before introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Adam. I'm in charge here at helping hand. What can I do for you?"

Elsa was certainly not in the mood for chitchat. "I'm just here to collect my sister, Anna Winters. We're supposed to be spending the day together."

Adam smiled at her. "Ah, so you must be Elsa. We've heard so much about you. Anna talks about you all the time. You should be really proud of her. The work here can be rather grueling and discouraging at times. But she is always so bright and cheery. She is also one of our most loyal helpers. She really does have a heart of gold. The adults love her. And the children...well they just adore her. I could go on...but I guess you would already know that... being related and all. Anyway, If you wait here, I'll go and tell her you're here."

_Well he certainly speaks very highly of Anna. I wish I could do the same._

When Anna appeared, she was not at all pleased to see her older sibling. "Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"Get your coat, Anna. We're leaving right now," Elsa demanded.

"Wait, What? But I don't finish until three. Can't it wait?"

Elsa didn't have time for her sister's stubborness. "No, it cannot."

"I'm twenty-three years old, Elsa. I don't need you being my Mom. Now I'm not coming, and you can't make me."

The blonde's voice cracked with the tension. "Anna, please don't make a scene."

"You're the one making a scene. I'm fed up with you trying to run my life. Now I'm staying, and if that bothers you...then tough!"

With her hands trembling, Elsa grabbed her sister's arm. "If you don't come home with me now, then don't bother coming home at all."

Anna shook her arm free from Elsa's grip, before scowling at her. "That's fine with me. I'd rather stay here...or with Kristoff in his trailer then spend another minute at home with you."

Elsa was speechless. She hadn't expected her sister to be so compliant. But she wasn't about to give Anna the satisfacton of seeing how disappointed she was with her decision. Instead of feuding any further, the blonde turned on her heel and stomped back to her car.

Once inside, she took several deep breaths before leaning forward, her head careering against the steering wheel, whilst muttering to herself. "She hates me. My own sister hates me. Mama? Papa? Tell me? Where did I go wrong?"

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please can you only review if you are commenting about this story. I've had several reviews that have been left by guest reviewers that have resembled a storybook, yet has nothing to do with this particular story. I find it a little ridiculous to be honest.**

**Thankyou to those that have taken the time to review 'this' story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

**Friday, December 12th.**

It had been almost a week since their little spat at the homeless shelter, and Elsa was miserable. Her sister had called that evening, refusing to come home. Although she had respected her decision, she was still worried sick. At least Kristoff had had the courtesy to sent her a text to say that Anna was fine, but she just needed some space.

However, with her workload increasing and the decision about her future looming, Elsa was having a hard time coping with the assortment of emotions she was experiencing. Her work was suffering and even Hans' perverted comments hadn't been enough to cheer her up.

"Come on babe, with all that quivering, those luscious lips don't seem so kissable."

But after blatently ignoring his comment, her co-worker knew there was definitely something up. So instead, he decided to offer her some moral support. Precariously moving closer, he gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a friendly hug. "You know, I'm sure Anna will come around."

"I wish I could believe that, Hans. But Anna was pretty serious when she called to say she was staying with Kristoff. I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like that whenever I try to do something right...it always goes wrong. I wish my parents were around, they'd certainly know how to fix this."

"Perhaps you should go and visit them," he suggested. "I know it's not like they're really listening, but it may helps to lay bare your vulnerabilities and insecurities. I know when my Mom died, it helped me...alot."

Elsa felt a sudden genuine warmth displayed by her co-worker. It was unusual to see his softer and more empathatic side. "I would...it's just something, Anna and I always do together."

Hans shuffled himself back towards his own workstation. "Well, it's something to think about. But if you ever need to talk. You know where I am, sweet cheeks."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ugh! And to think I was seriously warming to you_._"

* * *

"So you're never going back?" Kristoff questioned the redhead rather delicately. The two friends happened to be on the same lunch break together, so they had chosen to grab some food from the foodcourt.

With her mouth full, Anna vigorously shook her head.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, so you guys must really have had a falling out then? Don't you feel just a little guilty?"

Anna had finished chewing and took a slurp of her coke. "Why would I? She brought this on herself. She always has to act so bossy...like all the time. This past week has been like heaven. I've not thought about Elsa once."

"Well you know you can stay with me for as long as you want. And Sven kind of likes having you around too. So everythings cool."

The redhead reached across the table and grasped Kristoff's hand. "Thanks. I knew I could rely on you. You've been a really good friend. And thanks for putting up with me. At least I know you care."

Kristoff could feel himself blushing. "Um...maybe we should...you know get back."

Anna agreed. "Yeah, you're right."

Walking back inside, the redhead desperately attempted to conceal her emotions by putting on a brave face. Yet deep down, her heart ached heavily for her sister. _I really do miss you, Elsa. I hope you miss me too.  
_

* * *

For some apparent and unknown reason, Elsa had taken Hans' advice. She had decided to drive to the cemetary in order to visit her parents. Stopped off at a small flower shop, the blonde purchased a large bouquet of white roses to lay at their gravesite.

At first she was feeling rather proud of herself for coming here all by herself. But as she cruised through the large, black gates, Elsa could feel herself becoming quite nervous. Her heart was pounding louder then ever before. She was so anxious in fact, that she found herself driving around in complete circles for almost an hour, before she finally sucked in a deep breath and found a place to park.

As she started making her way slowly along the path, it was all rather peaceful, yet rather unnerving at the same time. Eventually locating her parents grave, she felt a sudden chill in the air. The blonde shivered even more as the wind picked up and she was forced to button up her coat.

Dropping to her knees, Elsa fell silent. She was never one for social visits. Usually Anna did all the talking and she would just sit there and sob uncontrollably. _Should I talk out loud? Or just sit quietly? Well since I'm here, I may as well get a few things off my chest._

A heavier gust of wind brushed over her face as she attempted a few words. "Mom, Dad...it's me, Elsa." She could feel the tears welling up, threatening to fall. "I'm sorry...well that I haven't come by to see you lately. I've just been so busy with work, and trying to keep things together...you know." She quickly dried her eyes before continuing. "You kind of left us at a bad time...not that that's your fault..or anything. It's just been... difficult. Actually, more then difficult. Oh hell, I have a confession to make, but please don't hate me. The truth is, I've not been doing a very good job, and I feel like... I've failed you. I've done everything wrong. Anna hates me...and I don't know what to do. God, I wish you were here. I miss you so, so much."

"And they miss you too."

Startled, Elsa spun around sharply at the sound of a soft, soothing voice. "Excuse me?"

A rather tall, cheery looking man who had seemingly managed to sneak up behind her undetected, looked down and smiled. "I said they miss you...and your sister too of course."

"How do you know my sister?"

The man inched forward. "I've seen her here many a time. In the same spot you are now. She's a brave one, that's for sure. But do you happen to know how much she's hurting too?"

Elsa lowered her head in shame. "I guess I don't. Does that make me a bad person? What can I can do to make it better?"

"Talk to her...listen to her...appreciate her...love her. Because you never know what's around the corner. Oh and when you see her next, you may need to give her a warm hug...she's going to need it."

"I don't think I'm very good at giving warm hugs," Elsa admitted with pure honesty.

The stranger crouched down, until his bright blue eyes were level with her own. "What are you good at?"

Elsa laughed mockingly. "Nothing. I'm not good at anything. All I'm good at...is ruining everything."

His lips curled up into a warm smile. "Oh I doubt that, and I'm sure your sister doesn't think so either. Call her. Tell her how much you miss her and that you want her to come home soon. Spend every day with her as if it's her last."

"Wait, What? How did you know...? Spend everyday with her as if it's her last? What's that supposed to mean? Is that some kind of threat? Who are you?"

"Hey, I'm just the lowly caretaker around this place. But who knows...maybe I'll see you again.. soon."

Elsa placed the flowers down, before she shakily stood. "I sincerely hope not. You seem a little crazy...and I need to go." She glanced around waiting for the man to say something else, but stangely enough, he had vanished as if into thin air.

Still fearful of his peculiar manner though, Elsa sprinted towards her car and took out her phone. After several rings, Anna's cheery voice came on the line. "Anna, please don't hang up, we really need to talk."

* * *

**Monday, December 15th.**

It had been three days since Elsa had convinced Anna to come home. They had talked for hours and finally had decided it was time to kiss and make up. Things had been going decidedly well. Elsa however, still hadn't had the chance to tell Anna about her job offer. She knew she had to tell her sister sooner or later, it was inevitable.

So on this particular day, Elsa had chosen to finish work extra early, pick Anna up from the mall and then drive to a fancy restaurant where they could talk over a nice meal and a few drinks.

For the entire day, Elsa had been rehearsing what to say. She had psyched herself up for the announcement, but when Anna came out of work, she just looked extremely upset.

Immediately, Elsa was concerned. "Anna, what's wrong?"

After the redhead had settled into the passenger seat, tears began streaming down her face as she sobbed her heart out.

"What is it, Anna? Is it Kristoff? Did he do something?!"

Slightly offended, Anna stared at the blonde with red, puffy eyes. "No, of course not! Why would you even think that?"

Elsa sighed. "Because I've seen you like this before. And it usually has something to do with a guy. They're the only ones who seem capable of breaking your heart."

"Well it isn't, Kristoff," she hissed.

Offering Anna a tissue, her sister quizzed further. "So what is it?"

"Well you see... there's this little girl called Amelia. She's four years old and she came to see Santa today."

Elsa didn't think that was anything new. _Isn't that what all the kids do?_ "Yeah, so?"

Anna sniffled hard. "Well afterwards, I got the chance to talk to her. And you know what? She's sick, Elsa. Really sick. This could be her last ever Christmas."

With a lump forming in her throat, Elsa replied softly. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"I didn't think God let that happen to little kids!" Anna exclaimed rather angrily.

"Well I didn't exactly think God would let our parents die either."

Anna felt that was a bad analogy. "But our parents were killed in an accident. Amelia is only four years old and her body is riddled with a deadly disease. How is that fair?!"

"Life is never fair, Anna. But that's just the way things are."

Anna gazed at her sister intensively. "Well life sucks, Elsa."

"Look, maybe I should I take us home. I'll make you a mug of your favorite hot chocolate and we can sit down and watch a dvd like we used to do."

"What about the restaurant? I thought you had something important to tell me?"

Elsa turned the car around towards the direction of their apartment. "It can wait. After all, tomorrow is another day."

* * *

**A/N As Elsa has been rather bitchy lately, I decided to show a slightly softer side.  
**

**However, unfortunately it won't last.**

**More to come...**


End file.
